starwarshalloffamefandomcom-20200215-history
Jen’ari Hephaestus Mjolnir-The Very Embodiment of the Strength and Power of the Dark Side
284176 120066851421132 100002534534615 148940 2446392 n.jpg 272021 125654087520455 100002275945289 209560 4682531 o.jpg Name: Axe Vikros (Also known as Darth Apkari, or Jen’ari Hephaestus Mjolnir) Age: ERROR ACCESSING RECORDS---- Homeworld: Korriban Height: 6’4 Eye-colour: Black-Red Hair colour: White Skin colour: Dark grey, with a tinge of red when angered or emotional. Biography Born on the Sith homeworld of Korriban, Axe Vikros was the child of an Arkanian mother, and a True Sith father. His father was a lowly Sith blade, but this, coupled with Vikros’ mother's untapped Force potential made Axe Vikros to be born as a powerful Force sensitive. Perhaps as a result of this inter-species breeding between his mother and father, Axe was a new cross-breed entirely. Unlike his mother, he had dark grey skin that in times of deep darkness, grew black as night, and in times of emotion, tinged red. His eyes were also unique – instead of the standard Arkanian white eyes, his eyes were as black as night with fiery red/orange pupils. His hair colour, however, was white like his mothers. The fiery pupils were undoubtedly inherited from his father. Despite the obvious differences, it was still prominent that Apkari was an Arkanian. “Flesh does not easily support this great power.” When he was born, his mother took him and hid him, fearing his father’s wrath at her getting pregnant without them being married. So, Axe grew up in a peaceful environment with his mother and her family. At the age of 7, Axe’s father managed to make contact with Axe through the Force, giving him a vision of his mother stealing him away in the middle of the night. Going wild with rage and learning that his father was still alive, as his mother had said his father was dead, Axe unleashed a powerful bolt of hatred at his mother, killing her almost instantly. He came to the conclusion that her whole village had been privy to this secret and so began a rampage; burning down the entire village, killing everyone among them, people he had grown up with, teachers, mentors and friends alike. He was found by his father just outside the burning village, sharpening a small stone with which he had killed the lead warrior of the village. His father, extremely pleased with his potential took him immediately before a Sith Lord who accepted him for training. After almost a decade of hard training, Axe became a Sith Lord at the age 17, and was given the Sith name of Darth Apkari. At the age of 19, Apkari took a Firrerreon lover, a Jedi prisoner. Deciding to run away with her, Apkari fled from Korriban to Mandalore. However, in the final leg of their destination, they were shot down by pirates and Apkari was forced to abandon his dead lover and newborn child. Around the age of 35, Apkari became master to a young, 16 year-old Symons Tracyn’werda. “It all depends on your definition of good, doesn’t it?” Apkari saw a likeness in Symons to that of his mother, also a likeness of himself and after much research into multiple sources, Apkari found out that Symons was indeed his son, but chose to keep this from him so as to preserve the master-student relationship. By this time, Apkari had become a good tactician and was in control of a substantial number of ships, including several Allegiance-Class SSDs and over 20 ISD-IIs. On a scouting expedition to the outer rim, Apkari promoted Symons to the rank of Sith Lord, giving him the name of Darth Shadowfire. On that very same expedition, Symons opened fire on Apkari’s flagship, the Intimidator, destroying the bridge and supposedly killing Apkari. 'Darkness calls to darkness.' What the traitorous Symons did not know is that, far away on Korriban, several clones of Apkari’s had been kept in cryo-sleep for over 500 years, tended to by a group of loyal and brilliant Arkanian scientists who passed down the responsibility from generation to generation. An unfortunate salvage crew came too close to the site of Apkari’s ‘death’, allowing Apkari to possess their captain and take them to Korriban where he transferred his essence into his clone body. As he woke, he was unaware of the galactic situation, but had one thing in mind-retaliation. See, Apkari knew Symons would have survived this long, as Apkari had taught him the secret to near-immortality and long life, so Apkari embarked on a quest to destroy his former apprentice and retake his former glory. “What we pretend to be we often become.” The one thing that burned in his mind; the thing that fuelled his very steps and fuelled his quest was revenge. However, things changed along the way with Apkari taking the name of Hephaestus Mjolnir. He started his own Imperium. Seeing that vengeance was not the most important thing in the galaxy, especially against his own son. This, coupled with a slight nudge from Red Sonja Palpatine led him to leave his vengeance behind.